Memories of reality
by Torisha Tanako
Summary: The fresh imprint of a person leaves you wanting more. Darien wakes up from memories of Serena not satisfied he takes action


It was dark. I don't know when I had started to notice it was dark, but a soft light began to form a scene. As things began to become more clear. I started to notice where I was. The crown parlor.

Raye had just called me over to where her and her friends sat. she liked to flirt with me. I didn't mind it, however I didn't care for it either. As I walked over one person was displeased with me being there.

"Raye! Why must you call him over! You know I can't stand that prick!" She acted as if I wasn't there, only talking to Raye.

"Nice, to see you to, beautiful." I looked her up and down, taking in exactly what she was wearing today. Her low cut shirt reveled her breast perfectly for my viewing. I could see a bit of her pink bra sticking out. I quirked a smile as I heard raye say.

"Oh, come on Serena! Be nice!" Raye latched onto my arm "He's being nice!"

Serena gave me a stink face sticking out her tongue, as she looked away from me I chuckled.

"If you keep doing that, your face is going to stay that way.." I said "oh wait I think that's just how your face naturally looks, sorry."

At that second I got to her, just like I knew I would. Serena stood up leaning forward toward me. "Look you!" she said pointing a finger at me.

My eyes shifted down right to her cleavage where a trickle of sweat ran down, reminding me of how hot a summers day it was. "Oh, I'm looking…" I said as I licked my lips. "and I'm loving what I see" A smile grazed my lips as I keep looking right where I wanted to.

A gasp escaped Serena's lips "Shut up! Yo-yo you pervert!" She said as she stood back up straight. She got up out of her seat heading to the door. Serena turned around to address her friends.

"I'm going home you guys." her eyes shifted toward me for a second. "If you guys need me I'll be there."

I spat out, not being able to resist "Maybe I can give you a ride home…" then I smirked "Or you can just give me one?"

"Uh! Asshole!"

As the scene blurred out, a new one appeared.

I was sitting with Raye in a boat. I Guess on a date. We were in the middle of the lake. She was talking about something. I really didn't care for what. Like I said, she wasn't a bad girl I was just never interested in anything she said.

In seconds there was a strong echoing splash. Raye and I looked over to where it came from as we heard a voice yell "Serena!" it came from her friend Molly, who seemed to be with some nerd boy with huge glasses.

"Oh my god! Serena! Someone! Help! She's drowning!" Water flared everywhere as Serena's head came to the surface to gasp for air her golden hair flashing as she went back down.

I stood in the boat starting to strip myself of my clothing. "Darien what are you going to do!" Raye asked me. I tossed her my shirt, pants and shoes. "I'm going to go get her." I said. "go back to the docks and wait there with my clothes k?" before she could reply I dived into the river.

As I felt the cold water sting my body I thought. 'god she's not going to survive this if I don't hurry'

I keep diving and diving to see if I could spot her. When my eyes found her trashing in the water, the moment I swam up to her she grabbed me. Her small fingers digging into my skin. If she keep on like this by the time we reached the surface she would already have lost all her air in her lungs.

'fuck, she's going to hate me for this.' Was the first thing I thought when our mouths met. As I held my face to hers, I breathed in my air into her lungs. By this time she had settled down a bit. Having a hard time breathing underwater I swam up as fast a I could. When I finally reached the surface us both gasping for air. Molly and the nerd had already grabbed us both up and out of the water.

As I breathed hard for air, Serena laid in my arms coughing into my chest. When her coughing slowly subsided she looked up at me and groaned, pushing me away from her and out of my arms she whispered "this so did not just happen…"

Serena got up onto her feet stumbling a little. "Serena, are you ok?" Molly said catching Serena's fall. Serena smiled to Molly and nodded "yeah, Molls, Can you just give us a minute?" Serena said nodded to Me, so Molly knew who she was talking about. Molly nodded and grabbed the nerd. "come on, Melvin" "but-but" the nerd named Melvin said.

"Listen, you" Serena said standing there in her soaking wet uniform. I stood up looking down at her. I was about a head or more taller then her. She looked up at me. "That, did not happen."

"Which part" I said "the part where I saved you or the part where I put air in you lungs to save you." I said very arrogantly folding my arms on my bare chest. I couldn't help it, it was in my nature. She stared at my chiseled and broad chest for a second before she spoke again. Which made me smile a bit. 'Women, and they get insulted when we look at them.'

"YES!" She said walking a bit closer to me to look me closer in the face. "the part where you KISSED me!" she emphasized. I rolled my eyes. "fine." I said.

"good, we're on the same page." she said as she walked away. Before she got far enough I said.

"just tell me one thing!" She turned back to look at me "if you think I kissed you, how was it?"

Serena's face turned red and into automatic shock. As her face became furious, I smiled watching her storm away walking to leave with Melvin and Molly.

As things began to become foggy the scene blurring out another materialized before of me standing somewhere. Where was this? I looked around for a second. 'oh the crown parlor'

Then I remembered, she was leaving the parlor. My body started to do commands that I didn't tell it to do. I yelled to thin air "SERENA,WAIT!" and I reached out to what was not there and grabbed it. Then she appeared, tears running down her face. My hand had caught her wrist.

"What else do you want darien! Can't you see you've done enough! You've ruined everything! I've got to go meet my friends! So let go" She demanded

I gripped her wrist tighter "no." I said as I pulled her into my chest. "I can't let you go, I won't…" I said. My hand started to run up the inner side of her leg lifting her skirt. "not when I finally have got you, not when I finally CAN have you."

Then it clicked in my head as the scene went on. It was serena's birthday she was finally turning eighteen. She was eighteen…

"Darien, what are you doing?" she said as she turned her head to look at me. I took the opportunity as I turned the rest of her body around kissing her straight on the lips. My arms wrapped around her tightly still refusing to let her go. Shocked she went still for a second. As her body softened in my arms, I pressed my lips harder to hers, slipping my tongue in.

She moaned into the kiss before realizing what was happening. Serena's eyes shot open as she pushed me away to break the kiss. Turning her head away she said "Darien, no! stop! What's gotten into you! Just let me go!" She tried to push herself out of my arms but I wouldn't release her. I started to kiss softly and her exposed neck. As her eyes fluttered closed her golden skin blushed burgundy. Her breath hitched with her words. "No, no, no, no, no. Please, Darien, stop. Leg go…."

I shook my head refusing my breath tickling her neck I whispered. "No, Serena I can't. I've waited…..waited for four years. Ever since I knew you I wanted you. Now you can be mine."

I took one hand and turned her face toward me. Her Cobalt blue eyes looked directly into mines pleading. "Darien, don't do this.." she whispered. My eyes looked back into hers not listening to her plea. I needed to say this, it was now or never. I wasn't keeping it in any longer.

"I love you, Serena." I pressed my lips to hers leaving no space for even our noises to breath. Taking in everything about her. She tasted and smelled wonderful. Like peach blossoms in spring. Her heart thumped against my chest as I could feel every inch of her body reacting to me. For a second she relaxed into me just the way I wanted. Her body telling me she wanted me, all she had to do was agree with it. All she had to do was say yes. "Forget your friends, stay with me" I said kissing her lips again.

She pushed at my chest a bit harder this time. Making me loosen my wrap around her.

Serena looked at me. Her eyes saddening, on the brink of tears. "No! Darien….no" she looked away from me trying to control her tears. "I'm sorry…but no. I-I don't feel the same way! I can't Darien….I just can't." She looked at me a tear streaming down her face. "By the gods, I'm so confused, why'd you have to do this to me Darien?"

She pushed herself out of my arms. Slipping from my grasp. As I stood there I watched her run out the doors.

As she ran out the doors the burst of light coming from outside hit my face. It was warm and comforting. As the scene before me began to fade and become Blurry. My eyes slowly opened consuming in the bright light that came from the window. I groaned as I sat up. As I scratched my head, yawning I looked to my left. The bed was made and no one was there. I sighed, looking down at myself, pulling the covers off reveling my very hard dick. 'that was going to be some trouble' I thought as I got up from the bed.

Dragging my feet I sleepily walked into the living room/kitchen. A smell hit my noise gracefully, as I stretched my eyes a little bit more to look. I spotted her. Her long beautiful hair cascading down her back as she looked over the stove. She wore my button down shirt from last night. Remembering last night I smirked as I watched her stand there.

Then I closed my eyes groaning as I felt the blood rush to all the wrong places. I looked down to my lower half sighing 'still not satisfied are you?' I questioned myself. 'What you need my friend is relief' I thought 'sweet, sweet relief' Looking to the beautiful woman standing at my stove, who now walked over to the island counter. 'and I know where to get you that' I told myself smiling devilishly.

As I walked over to the kitchen counter. She chopped away at some carrots. Watching her I thought how great sometimes she tried to cook for me. Even though she wasn't the best at it. it was sweet.

It took me a bit to teach her to cook simple things. So even if she tried to hide what she was cooking from me. Of course I already knew what it was cause I taught her how to cook it. She was to scared to cook anything different. Plus I was the one that cooked most days she only beat me to it sometimes. When I got closer she looked up at me and said "hey babe, you hungry?"

"mhmm" was all I said as I noticed the stove was on. I walked over to it and turned it off. She would get back to that. "great, there's some breakfast on the table. What I'm making now is lunch. So don't worry what's in there" she giggled.

"I'm not" I whispered as I walked up behind her. I wrapped one arm around her while my other hand slowly stopped the her right hand from chopping the carrots. I took the small knife out of her hand with my right placed it into my left and into the sink.

I still had my right arm around her as I took my other hand and slowly tilted her neck. I planted a kiss right next to her ear. Softly yet slowly.

"babe? What are you doing?" she questioned

"What are you talking about?" I said kissing another spot next to the last as my lips smirked against her skin. God she smelt good.

My kisses went slowly down her neck, while my hands went under my shirt she wore. My left hand grazed her smooth stomach. Making its way to her breast. I cupped her tit in my left hand, fondling it. My fingers came together pinching her nipple. Resulting in a gasp from her lips as she arched her back rubbing her ass right into my hard member.

I groaned hard. Damn, she was going to be the end of me.

"D-darien!" she gasped. Probably from the big surprise she got when coming in contact with my groin.

"Yes?" I smirked as my left hand still fondled her tit, flicking at the nipple as it became hard.

"Y-y-you're so big" she said shyly. I could feel her body get hot in my arms. She was never the type to use profound words. Never scream out god during sex. But she did make cute little noise which pleased me. However, I was the type to curse during sex and I loved teasing her when I knew she was avoiding saying exactly what she meant by saying it for her.

"You mean my dick is hard." I whispered. My lips curled into a smirk when I said it. I knew I had set her off then. She was most likely blushing hard in more then one area. I smiled as I put simply. "To answer your question from before.. What I'm doing is relieving my very hard dick."

My right hand. Which had been playing around with the lining of her panty. Slowly made it's way right into them. One of my fingers slowly touched her clitoris. I slowly circled it, letting my fingers play around with her. I could hear her breath hard as my fingers did there work.

My left hand that was still placed on her left breast had switched to her right tit. As her nipple slowly went hard, I kissed at her neck. As she bit her lips to try to hold her moans. Her breathing hitched and fell, quickly. My lips smirked as my fingers swiftly moved from her clitoris to her sex.

I let one of my fingers circle around her entrance and then slip inside of her slowly. I heard her sigh the words "oh dear." as my finger slipped into her and withdrew slowly. I smiled as my lips pressed against her neck, letting another finger accompany the other inside of her.

As my fingers became wet from her body fluids. She made another little noise that turned me on. As my finger's drove in and out of her, I felt her hand touch mine pushing my fingers deeper into her.

I smirked a little as I said "you want me?" Her head bobbed back and forth in a nod, not responding in any other way.

I withdrew my fingers from within her and as I did so she whimpered in protest. I turned her around to face me, putting my hands on her hips lifting her to sit on the counter.

"I don't like that answer, Serena. I need a better one." she was at my eye level now. Before she could respond to what I had said. I brought her face to mine planting a kiss on her lips. My tongue snaked out forcing her lips open. She moaned into my mouth as I continued to kiss her in a messy, urgent tongue kiss.

Our lips broke for air for a second and then I pulled her back in again. Her small hands rested on my chest as my hands laid on her hips. My hands slowly pushed up my shirt that she wore, breaking our kiss for a second as I took it off of her. Our lips met in urgency again as my hands fondled her body.

Serena pushed at my chest breaking the kiss as she said "Uhhh, I want you. I want you Darien. Now."

She planted another kiss on my lips. I smirked as my eyes went dark. Grabbing her hips and wrapping her legs around me I said "I'm going to make you scream." Lifting her up with both my hands on her ass I walked until I felt the soft carpet under my toes. I wanted her to damn much to walk all the way to the bed room. I placed her down on the carpet and for a second. We stared at each other. As she breathed hard from our previous activates, her chest went up and down to the rhythm of her breathing. My eyes slithered down to her beautiful breast as they rose and fell.

Unconsciously I licked my lips as I descend down to kiss between her breast. She placed her hands on my head pulling me a little bit closer to her beautiful breast. When she removed her hands from my head. My kisses traveled to her mounds. When my lips reached her nipple. My tongue darted out flicking at it. She moaned a little, as my tongue circled around her nipple.

Serena began to sit up. Stopping me from what I was doing. I sat on my knees looking at her curiously as her hands placed themselves on my chiseled chest. Her finger ran down my body tracing my abs. I shivered a bit as her hands came close to my length. As her hands continued to lower to rest on it, I groaned.

Her right hand started to stroke and massage me through my boxers. Her left hand rested on my chest while she gave me butterfly kisses.

"fuck." I groaned out as she continued. Taking her hand away from my groin, which displeased me. She placed her right and left hand on the sides of me slowly slipping of my boxers. Exposing my dick. Which pointed straight at her. when my boxers reached my knees, she took a hold of my neck pulling me down for kiss. As she did she pulled the rest of my body with her to the carpet.

As I followed she kissed at my chest traveling up to my neck and fuck how it felt good. Her legs wrapped around my lower half pulling me closer to her. Her hand reached down in between us grabing a hold of my length. Pulling me in closer causing my tip to touch her sex. Telling me she knew what she wanted and she wanted it now. I smiled a bit as I kissed at her neck while she tossed her head back.

Taking and holding her right where I wanted. I slipped into her wet pussy.

"Uhhhh" I heard her sigh out as I grunted. My thrust were slow but they built up to more faster and impatient ones. Before my member even slipped out half way out of her I was pushing back in as she tightened around me.

With every thrust I made, I grunted, I couldn't help it and I didn't care anymore. She breathed hard making small noises while I drove harder into her. "Ooohhhh" I heard her almost scream out as her body winced. She placed her hand on my chest pushing me back a bit as she whimpered. "slow down"

I breathed hard in and out, trying to control myself. It took a bit but my thrust slowed down to an even pace.

As our breathing came to an equal even pace she sighed out "Like that, just like that" I bit my lip trying to not go any harder. Serena lifted her left leg a bit causing my thrust to go deeper into her.

"Fuck!" I cursed as she wrapped her leg around my arm. So I could push her leg up farther. She moaned out the word "deeper…" complying to what she wanted I lifted her leg pushing it to her chest and thrusted deeper within her. As I felt myself drive in, I was damn glad she was so flexible.

"YES!" she finally screamed out at the top of her lungs as I continued. "mmmph, yes!" I smiled as I said "I told you I'd make you scream." Her reaction was perfect she blushed in all the right places as the sweat made her body glisten.

She had turned her head away from me her cheeks blushing hard. I bent down closer to her ear and whispered "Serena… look at me."

She turned her head back to me our eyes instantly meeting. "Don't be shy or ashamed" I smiled "I love it when you scream." my eyes got dark in that second with hunger as I pressed my lips to hers slipping in my tongue. I muffled the noises she made from each time I rocked my hips driving into her. Our tongues pressed against each other pushing and flicking to taste one another.

As I broke the kiss I said with a smirk. "want me to make you scream again?" I nibbled at her ear as she tossed her head back slightly "Uhh, yes! Make me scream again, Darien, make me scream!"

I took both her hands and placed them over her head, gripping her wrist tightly. Making sure I had all the control.

With every swift move of my hips, I pounded harder, went in deeper, faster.. My right hand locked around her leg as I pushed it further wanting her to feel me within in her as I went deeper.

"YES!" I could feel her tighten around me as she screamed probably almost reaching her limit. My eyes blurred out not being able to see anything from either direction. Sensation taking over me I pounded even harder then before. I could feel our skin slap together with every push I did. As she climaxed she screamed "UHHH Darien!, Yes!" As she did she tighten even harder around my length. "FUCK!" I swore, as I pushed into her one last time holding myself there and letting go of all my build. At that moment everything slowed down as I let the few minutes of orgasm take me over. My body shook as it came to an end. My senses coming back to reality.

We breathed harshly, Our sweat mixed together as our bodies still touched. I quirked a smile as I chuckled. Laying next to her my hand laid on my heart feeling it burst through my chest. I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before I heard Serena say. "Wow…"

Wow was right.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel i went to far with this one... embarrassing. Tell me if you think i did. cause i really think i touched the limit to whats alright...<strong>

**1/30/12**


End file.
